


Заветное желание на Рождество

by Black_Mamba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Mamba/pseuds/Black_Mamba
Summary: Пересказ традиционной рождественской истории в стиле Гарри Поттера





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Truest Christmas Wish](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/283539) by Constant Vigilance. 



Облокотившись о дверь в дальнем конце зала, Северус Снейп наблюдал, как Гарри Поттер плачет, сидя под огромной рождественской ёлкой в Хогвартсе.

\- Любой согласился бы, что кто-кто, а спаситель волшебного мира уж точно заслужил счастливое Рождество, - раздался позади него голос. Только благодаря отточенным рефлексам Северус не подпрыгнул на месте. 

\- Тебе больше нечем заняться, Альбус, кроме как шнырять по замку и следить за подопечными? – невыразительным тоном поинтересовался Северус.

По тону старика было ясно, что он улыбается:  
\- В отличие от моего Мастера зелий, я ни к кому не питаю привязанности.

Северус резко фыркнул.  
\- Я не испытываю ничего подобного.

\- Ну конечно, Северус. А у него нет причины плакать, - так же улыбаясь, отозвался директор.

\- Вот именно, - быстро поддакнул профессор и посмотрел на директора. – Он – чёртов Мальчик-который-выжил! Тысячи людей любят его, боготворят землю, по которой он ступает. Он может иметь все, что только пожелает. И, несмотря на всё это, он сидит здесь в канун Рождества и распускает нюни!

На мгновенье глаза Альбуса потухли.  
\- Возможно, Северус, ты не так хорошо знаешь нашего мистера Поттера, как привык думать.

Мастер зелий хмыкнул.  
\- Может, у меня нет ни малейшего желания узнавать его лучше.

Альбус вздохнул.  
\- Северус, если бы ты мог загадать на Рождество всё, чего душе угодно, чего бы ты пожелал?

Северус покачал головой.  
\- Я уже получил свой подарок, Альбус. Как и остальной волшебный мир. Ты прекрасно это знаешь. Волдеморт мёртв.

\- Таким было бы твоё заветное желание на Рождество?

Северус кивнул.  
\- Оно никогда не менялось.

Альбус положил руку Северусу на плечо.

\- Значит, Гарри Поттер исполнил твоё заветное желание.

Тот опять хмыкнул.   
\- Да, Альбус. Я вновь должник Поттера.

\- В самом деле, - улыбнулся старик. – Целый мир радуется подарку, что им вручил маленький мальчик, который в Рождество, плачет в одиночестве под елкой.

\- На что ты намекаешь, Альбус? – раздраженно поинтересовался зельевар.

\- Ты знаешь, каково его заветное желание, Северус?

Еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не открутить голову старому маразматику, Мастер зелий стиснул зубы.  
\- Нет. Чего он хочет?

Альбус покачал головой.  
\- Вот и я не знаю, мой мальчик. Честно говоря, думаю, никто этого не знает - ни его друзья, ни семья. Очень грустно, ты не находишь? Герой, который преподнес всем и каждому такой восхитительный подарок… и никто не знает, как осушить его слёзы. Как горько, верно?

\- Он выполнил свой долг, Альбус. Как и все мы, - ушёл от ответа профессор.

\- Мы сами избрали наш путь, Северус. А его дорогу выбрали за него.

\- Чего ты от меня хочешь, Альбус? – Снейп прикрыл глаза. – Выяснить, чего он желает? Воплотить это в жизнь? Почему именно я, а не кто-нибудь еще?

Альбус мягко улыбнулся.  
\- Потому что, мой мальчик, именно ты хочешь, чтобы он был счастлив.

Снейп раздраженно посмотрел на директора.  
\- Могу я поинтересоваться, как ты пришел к такому выводу?

\- Ты умело скрываешь ненависть, Северус, - начал Альбус, - скрываешь гнев, прячешь страх. У тебя самая непроницаемая маска, какую я видел за всю жизнь. Но ты не так хорош, когда пытаешься утаить другие эмоции. Доброту, привязанность… любовь, – Снейп попытался подавить смятение и удивленно посмотрел на Дамблдора. Тот усмехнулся. – Видишь? Ты боишься. Поэтому я понятия не имею, что ты чувствуешь. И он тоже.

\- Очень хорошо, - протянул Северус. – Мне претит сама мысль, что мистер Поттер окажется во власти предубеждения относительно моего отношения к нему. Дальше профессионального оно не распространяется.

Альбус с грустью взглянул на плачущего юношу.  
\- Может, проблема именно в этом. Ну, я должен идти. У меня встреча, и моё присутствие там обязательно. Счастливого Рождества, Северус.

Снейп кивнул.  
\- Тебе того же, Альбус, - профессор ещё несколько минут посмотрел на Гарри, а потом, раздраженный, направился к себе. 

~*~

Укладываясь спать, он сердито проворчал:  
\- Ненавижу Рождество, - и резко откинул покрывало. – Праздники со слащавыми нежностями - не для меня. Я вполне доволен той жизнью, что имею, - он сбросил ботинки и достал из комода пижаму. – У меня нет никого, на кого нужно спускать уйму денег. Мне не нужно тратить драгоценное время на провозглашение нескончаемых тостов в честь подвыпивших родственников на ужасной рождественской вечеринке, - он облачился в шёлковую рубашку и взял журнал. – Я могу просто улечься в кровать со свежими статьями «Вестника зельеварения» и напрочь забыть про само существование этого праздника!

Но Северус был так раздражен, что даже мысль о том, чтобы почитать перед сном, не казалась достаточно привлекательной.   
\- Ладно! – он швырнул журнал в другой конец кровати и забрался под одеяло. – Я просто лягу спать. И не потрачу больше ни секунды на мысли о ёлке с подарками, об омеле и яичном коктейле*.

«И о том, как на самом деле я одинок. И как ненавистно мне видеть плачущего навзрыд юношу, который наверняка отверг бы мою любовь, даже если бы я и решился её предложить», - мысленно закончил он.

Фыркнув, он взбил подушку и решительно закрыл глаза.

~*~

Его разбудило прикосновение чьей-то руки к плечу, что само по себе было странно, потому что никто кроме Северуса не знал пароля, не говоря уже о том, что он даже не подумал заклясть наглеца, как поступил бы обычно. Вместо этого Мастер зелий открыл глаза и сел.

\- Лили? – ошеломленно спросил он, окончательно проснувшись. Рыжеволосая красавица улыбнулась в ответ, так напомнив в этот момент сына, что у зельевара сжалось сердце.

\- Привет, Северус. Счастливого Рождества, - сказала она.

\- Полагаю, я сплю, - иронично заметил профессор.

Лили хихикнула, и Северусу показалось, что он вновь очутился на пятом курсе.

\- Думай, как хочешь. Хотя на самом деле - нет. Но ты всегда был ужасно упрямым, а у меня сегодня нет времени тебя переубеждать.

\- Привидение с расписанием, - ухмыльнулся он. – Забавно!

Лили слегка шлепнула его по руке.  
\- Очень смешно Северус. Просто обхохочешься. И вообще, я – дух, а не привидение.

\- Не имею представления, в чём разница.

\- Ну конечно, если великий Северус Снейп не имеет о чем-то представления, то это не может быть правдой, - усмехнулась ведьма.

Снейп улыбнулся.  
\- Я скучал по тебе, Лили, - мягко произнёс он.

Она взяла его за руку.  
\- Я тоже, Северус. Но у меня мало времени.

\- Зачем ты здесь?

Лили серьезно на него посмотрела.  
\- Чтобы подтолкнуть тебя в нужном направлении, Северус. Потому что самостоятельно двигаться в ту сторону ты отказываешься.

\- О чем ты? – осторожно поинтересовался он.

\- Я покажу тебе прошлое Гарри.

Снейп выдернул руку.  
\- С чего вдруг тебе понадобилось показывать мне прошлое своего сына? – едко осведомился он.

Она опять взяла его за руку.  
\- Потому что у вас с Гарри намного больше общего, чем ты думаешь, Северус. И это сходство может помочь вам начать сначала.

\- Что начать? – рявкнул он.

Лили ласково улыбнулась.  
\- Начать жизнь заново, Северус. Дать Гарри возможность жить. Искать и находить утешение друг в друге, поддерживать друг друга, найти душевный покой, - профессор хотел было что-то сказать, но она перебила его, нежно прикоснувшись кончиками пальцев к губам. – Шшш, Северус. Просто иди со мной, и ты всё увидишь.

Лили подняла его с кровати и взяла за другую руку тоже. Когда их ладони сомкнулись, профессор ощутил рывок, как от портключа, и зажмурился.

Открыв глаза, Северус обнаружил, что они находятся в крошечной комнатке, не больше чулана. Он удивленно поглядел на Лили, но та безмолвно указала на что-то. Посмотрев туда, Мастер зелий увидел ребенка, спящего в груде одеял.  
\- Что это? – спросил он.

\- Это, Северус, первое Рождество моего сына без меня, - грустно прошептала Лили.

Северус осмотрел комнату.  
\- Но это же просто чулан!

Лили кивнула.  
\- Это его комната. Здесь он будет жить, пока не уедет в Хогвартс.

\- Но он совсем еще малыш! Где его опекуны? – нахмурился Северус.

Лили печально улыбнулась.  
\- Когда мы с Джеймсом погибли, его отправили жить к моей сестре и ее мужу.

\- Да-да, я знаю это, но…

\- Они ненавидели меня. Ненавидели магию. И Гарри тоже ненавидели, - она ласково провела пальцем над щекой маленького Гарри, не прикасаясь к коже ребёнка. 

\- Этого не может быть, Лили. Дамблдор никогда не бы не допустил, чтобы с ним так жестоко обращались. 

\- Его никогда не били. Но иногда пренебрежение ранит гораздо сильнее, чем насилие, - она коснулась шрама в виде молнии на лбу малыша. – Если кто-то обижает тебя, значит, он обращает на тебя хоть какое-то внимание. Моя сестра и ее муж приняли его, но никогда не любили. Я говорила - он им даже не нравился. У них был свой сын, в котором они души не чаяли. А на Гарри они не желали тратить ни время, ни силы. Когда всё было хорошо, его просто игнорировали, а когда плохо – бранили. Ему не разрешали заводить друзей. Как видишь, ему даже не позволили иметь собственную комнату, - взмахом руки она обвела помещение. – До приезда в Хогвартс он не праздновал ни дней рожденья, ни Рождества. Тебе это ничего не напоминает, Северус?

Снейп сердито уставился на Лили, не в силах сдержать непрошеные воспоминания о спутниках своего детства: нянечках и дворецких. Вспомнил он и домовых эльфов, которым запрещали дружить с молодым хозяином, семейные сборища, где ему позволяли присутствовать в течение часа и никогда дольше, а потом выдворяли обратно, в его комнату. Большую часть детства он провёл почти в такой же комнате, побольше, конечно, но такой же одинокой.

Лили поднялась, в последний раз улыбнувшись спящему сыну.  
\- Идем, Северус. Посмотрим, как мой сын провел еще одно Рождество. 

Снова последовал рывок, будто от портключа, и Снейп обнаружил, что находится в том же чулане, который, кажется, стал ещё меньше. Груда одеял превратилась в тонкий матрас, малыш подрос, но всё остальное не изменилось.

Гарри склонился над листом бумаги, что-то старательно раскрашивая при свете тусклой лампочки. Закончив, он аккуратно положил мелок в картонную коробку у изножья матраса, и выпрямился, широко улыбаясь. Его улыбка была полна света и любви. Снейп еле удержался, чтоб не улыбнуться в ответ. Гарри положил на подушку то, над чем так усердно трудился – это оказался рисунок ёлки, полностью выполненный зелёным мелком – где-то посветлей, а где-то поярче. С боковых веток кривобокого дерева свешивались огромные игрушки, а у подножья располагалась пара не совсем прямоугольных коробок. 

\- Счастливого Рождества, - прошептал маленький мальчик. – Мама, папа, я по вам очень скучаю. Я хотел бы, чтобы вы были со мной. Знаю, что не получу никаких подарков в этом году, но всё равно хочу кое-что попросить, - он пожал плечами. – Хуже ведь не будет, правда? Я хочу, чтобы у меня был кто-то, кто любил бы меня. Знаю, что прошу это каждый год, но, может, в этом году вы сможете кого-то мне послать? Я всё равно вас люблю и надеюсь что там, где вы сейчас, вы весело встречаете Рождество. Спокойной ночи, - он дернул за шнурок от лампочки и улёгся, уткнувшись лицом в рисунок.

Лили потянула Северуса прочь из комнаты, прямо сквозь стену, пока они не оказались в маленькой гостиной. Взглянув на неё, Северус увидел, что она вытирает слёзы. Заметив его взгляд, Лили улыбнулась:  
\- Прости. Ничего не могу поделать. Очень больно видеть его таким.

\- Подарки, чулан… ничего не изменилось, верно? – спросил Мастер зелий, хотя в глубине души уже знал ответ.

Лили грустно покачала головой.  
\- Нет, всё так и осталось. Но только до Хогвартса, - на её лице вновь заиграла улыбка. – Давай посмотрим, - она схватила его за руку и потянула, пресекая любую попытку сопротивления. 

Рывок - и они оказались в гостиной Гриффиндора. Гарри, каким Снейп помнил его по второму курсу, сидел в кресле перед камином, сжавшись в комочек. Он плакал - слёзы тихо бежали у него по щекам - и улыбался.

\- Что это значит? – резко спросил Снейп.

Лили улыбнулась и села на подлокотник кресла.  
\- Его боялась вся школа. Все думали, что он наследник Слизерина, – Снейп хмыкнул, а Лили пожала плечами.

Мастер зелий присмотрелся и увидел на коленях у Гарри что-то похожее на комок пряжи.   
\- Что это? 

Лили провела пальцами над вязанием.   
\- Это было его единственным спасением, пока он учился здесь, Северус. Молли Уизли связала ему свитер.

Снейп удивлённо посмотрел на неё.  
\- Его спасением был свитер Уизли?

Лили нахмурилась.  
\- Не говори глупостей. Не сам свитер, а то, что кто-то… - все равно кто - заботится о нем достаточно, чтобы побеспокоиться о подарке. Временами только это помогало ему двигаться дальше. Осознание, что его тоже любят… пусть это всего лишь любовь чужой матери.

Снейп хмыкнул и опустился в кресло напротив мальчика.

– Ты помнишь это чувство, Северус? – тихо спросила Лили.

Снейп пристально посмотрел на слёзы мальчика, блестевшие в свете камина, и медленно кивнул. 

\- Может, Люциус Малфой и был ублюдком, Лили, - прошептал он, - но он был ублюдком, который замечал меня, – нахмурившись, он сердито отогнал меланхолию прочь. – Но здесь все совсем по-другому - Поттера замечают все.

Лили вздохнула.  
\- Они видят Мальчика-который-выжил. Очень мало людей видит Поттера. Ещё меньше замечают Гарри. Идем, Северус. Моё время на исходе. Кое-кто другой продолжит историю, – Снейп открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но обнаружил, что вновь оказался в своей кровати. Увидев его ошеломленное лицо, Лили усмехнулась.

\- Кто будет следующим?

\- Тебе все равно не понравится, а я не хочу испортить сюрприз, - она улыбнулась. – Я скучаю по тебе, Северус Снейп, - мягко произнесла Лили.

\- А я по тебе, Лили Эванс, - негромко ответил он.

\- Береги себя.

\- Должно быть, ты имела в виду: «Береги Гарри»? – спросил он.

Она слегка улыбнулась и пожала плечами.  
\- Может, со временем, это будет значить одно и то же, - и не успел он моргнуть глазом, Лили исчезла.

Северус закрыл глаза, всё ещё чувствуя аромат её духов, и грустно вздохнул. Как бы он ни ненавидел Джеймса, к Лили он всегда питал самые теплые чувства. Лили – его защитница, его доверенный друг, его…

\- О, ради всего святого, заткнись, Снейп! – Северус распахнул глаза и увидел следующего визитёра, небрежно облокотившегося о дверь шкафа. Сириус Блэк оскалился и состроил ему глазки. – Привет, Сопливус, - ухмыльнулся он. – По мне тоже соскучился?

\- Конечно, - вздохнул Северус. – С тех пор, как ты сдох, Блэк, мне не хватает ежедневной порции раздражения и жгучей ненависти, - Сириус лишь ухмыльнулся. – Как ты очутился в моём сне? – спросил Снейп, смирившись.

\- Я проведу тебя сквозь настоящее, - заявил Сириус.

\- Есть причина, почему ты считаешь, что настоящее мне недоступно?

Сириус закатил глаза.  
\- Не твоё настоящее, идиот, а Гарри.

Снейп усмехнулся.  
\- Знаешь, я еще могу понять, что Лили одобряет мысль о том, что мы с Гарри можем быть вместе, но ты? Ты бы никогда и пальцем не пошевелил, чтоб поддержать отношения между мной и твоим крестником.

Улыбка Сириуса померкла.  
\- Я уже не так ограничен в своих убеждениях, как был когда-то, Снейп. Смерть на многое раскрывает глаза. Сейчас я вижу всё… прошлое, настоящее, будущее. Я вижу все пути, что лежат перед каждым из вас. Вижу те дороги, что разведут вас в разные стороны, и вы заживёте каждый своей жизнью, и те, что сведут вас вместе. 

\- Значит, ты явился, чтобы сказать мне, что без Гарри я стану злобным стариком и умру в одиночестве? - Снейп рассмеялся. – Благодарю за беспокойство, Блэк, но я попытаю судьбу.

Сириус грустно покачал головой.  
\- Я пришел не для того, чтобы рассказывать о твоём будущем, Северус. Для этого есть другой человек. Я здесь, чтобы показать тебе настоящее… настоящее Гарри.

Услышав его серьёзный тон, Снейп нахмурился.  
\- Что ж, очень хорошо, веди. Мне бы хотелось хоть чуть-чуть поспать сегодня, - ворчливо заявил он, не зная, как реагировать на этого обновлённого Сириуса. 

Анимаг кивнул, и Мастер зелий вновь ощутил знакомый рывок. Открыв глаза, он увидел спальню в золотых и красных тонах и скривился от отвращения.   
– Очень мило.

Сириус закатил глаза и указал на кровать у дальней стены. Там, в окружении груды разнообразных вещей сидел Гарри Поттер. Снейп подошёл поближе и скрестил руки на груди, глядя, как Гарри неторопливо берет что-нибудь, крутит в руках, мягко улыбается и кладет в открытый сундук, стоящий у его ног. 

\- Что он делает? – ворчливо спросил профессор.

Сириус тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Вспоминает свою жизнь, Снейп.

\- Свою жизнь?

Сириус кивнул.  
\- Всё, что у него есть, лежит в этом сундуке. Все, что ему дарили, что ему дорого… всё там.

\- Сундук довольно… небольшой, да? – поколебавшись, заметил Северус.

Сириус невесело рассмеялся.  
\- В самую точку, Снейп.

\- Но зачем он перебирает вещи?

Выражение лица Сириуса сделалось непроницаемым.  
\- Не могу сказать, Снейп. Это дело следующего духа.

\- А что поведаешь ты? – Северус пристально посмотрел на Блэка.

\- Я? Ничего, - Сириус покачал головой. – Но кое-что покажу. Понаблюдай за ним немножко.

Так Северус и сделал. На его глазах Гарри закончил складывать вещи в сундук и, печально улыбнувшись, закрыл его. 

\- Вот и всё, - прошептал юноша. – Моя жизнь в коробке, - он странно, невесело усмехнулся. – И как же это грустно, - он подошёл к другой кровати и взял фотографию с тумбочки. Снейп шагнул ближе и увидел, что с фото весело машет Гермиона Грейнжер, и ухмыляется Рон Уизли. 

Гарри вздохнул.   
– Я рад, что вы вместе. Вы достойны большего, чем всю жизнь опекать меня, пытаясь спасти от самого себя.

Гарри еще несколько минут посмотрел на изображение, а потом аккуратно вернул его на место. Он покачал головой и вышел из спальни. Снейп с Сириусом проследовали за ним из башни в Большой зал, где юноша устроился у подножья ёлки. Снейп сообразил, что Гарри занял то же место, где он видел его пару часов назад.

\- Счастливого Рождества, - прошептал Гарри. – Мама, папа, Сириус, я по вам очень скучаю. Я бы хотел, чтобы вы были со мной. Знаю, что не получу много подарков в этом году, но всё равно хочу кое-что попросить. Хуже ведь не будет, правда? – знакомые слова потрясли Северуса. Неужели Гарри каждый год просит одно и то же? Юноша улыбнулся, но Снейп видел, что он вот-вот заплачет. – Я хотел бы, чтобы кто-нибудь любил меня. Знаю, что прошу это каждый год, но, может, в этом году вы сможете кого-то мне послать? Я люблю вас и надеюсь, что там, где вы сейчас, вы весело встречаете Рождество. Спокойной ночи, - потом Гарри уронил голову на колени и затрясся от тихих рыданий.

Северус почувствовал, как у него дернулись пальцы, и изумился. Никогда раньше ему не хотелось никого утешить. Никогда он не ощущал нужды предложить помощь и поддержку - до сих пор… Сейчас же он чувствовал непреодолимую потребность обнять Гарри, утешить его. Он оглянулся на Сириуса и увидел, что тот с грустной улыбкой наблюдает за ним.

\- Все в порядке, - пробормотал Сириус. – Чувствовать – это хорошо, Снейп, переживать – хорошо.

Мастер зелий попытался прогнать щемящее чувство.  
\- Нет, не хорошо, - возразил он. – Это слабость, которую могут использовать против меня.

Сириус вздохнул.  
\- И кто ее использует? Волдеморт мёртв. Ты свободен, Снейп, свободен - можешь жить, чувствовать… любить.

\- Даже могу попросить тебя побыстрей покончить с этим, чтобы я мог, наконец, отдохнуть? – рыкнул Снейп.

Сириус понуро опустил голову.  
\- Да, думаю, можешь, - устало произнёс он. – Пошли. Следующая остановка, - Снейп неохотно оглянулся на Гарри. Образ юноши стоял перед глазами даже тогда, когда с тошнотворным ощущением в животе его выдернуло из Большого зала и перенесло в захламленную комнату, переполненную народом. Сообразив, где находится, он плотней укутался в халат. 

\- Нора? – скривившись, спросил он. – Зачем, во имя всего святого, ты меня сюда притащил?

\- Потому что это последний бастион Гарри, - раздраженно ответил Сириус.

\- Что?

\- Здесь все, из оставшихся в живых, кто по настоящему любит его. 

Снейп огляделся и увидел все семейство Уизли, Грейнжер, Люпина, Хагрида и даже Дамблдора.  
\- Что ты хочешь сказать?

Сириус запустил пятерню в волосы.  
\- Не очень-то много народу, учитывая, скольких он спас, правда?

\- Полагаю, что так, - согласился Снейп. – Тем не менее, признательность и любовь - не одно и тоже. Я не думаю, что много людей могут разглядеть личность за печально известным шрамом.

\- Ты можешь.

Мастер зелий хмыкнул.  
\- Разве не поэтому я тоже здесь?

Сириус уселся на подлокотник дивана.

\- Кого не хватает, Снейп?

На мгновенье Северус смутился.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Кому следует здесь быть, но его нет?

Профессор ещё раз огляделся и ему захотелось пнуть самого себя.

\- Поттер.

Сириус кивнул. 

– Хорошо, - вздохнул Северус. – Играем дальше. Почему его нет? – анимаг указал на другой конец дивана, обратив внимание Мастера зелий на происходящий там разговор.

\- Но он сказал, что ему еще нужно кое-что уладить, - сообщила Гермиона.

\- Что уладить? – удивилась Молли.

Рон пожал плечами.  
\- Он не стал ничего рассказывать. Просто сказал, что не сможет придти. У него назначена какая-то встреча.

\- С кем у него может быть встреча? – спросила сбитая с толку Молли. – Все здесь.

\- Он лишь обмолвился, что хочет убедиться, что все получат от него подарки, а потом буквально выгнал нас из замка, - встряла Джинни.

Разговор опять превратился в неясное бормотание, и Мастер зелий недоверчиво посмотрел на Сириуса.  
\- Ты же не хочешь сказать, что…

Блэк печально взглянул на него и ответил.  
\- Мне пора, Снейп. Следующий посетитель не заставит себя долго ждать. Нам нужно вернуться в твою спальню.

\- Подожди, - запротестовал профессор, но его вновь затянула темнота. Открыв глаза, Северус обнаружил, что опять лежит в кровати, а Сириус снова подпирает дверь.

\- Не могу сказать, что рад был тебя увидеть, Снейп, - с ухмылкой сказал анимаг. – Но что не рад, тоже сказать не могу. Береги себя. Береги моего крестника.

\- Блэк! Подожди! – но его уже и след простыл. – Чёрт подери! – фыркнул Северус, откинув одеяло и потянувшись за штанами.

\- Привет, - раздался вдруг голосок. Снейп развернулся, запутавшись ногой в штанине, и, не устояв, плюхнулся обратно на кровать. Из темноты послышалось хихиканье, а вслед за ним появилась маленькая девочка.

\- Ты кто? – спросил Снейп.

\- Меня зовут Кирби, - заявила она. – Мне десять, - девчушка взобралась на постель и под ошеломленным взглядом Северуса устроилась рядом с ним, свернувшись калачиком под одеялом. У нее были тёмные, длинные, слегка вьющиеся волосы, ее теплые карие глаза цветом походили на шоколад. Ресницы чуть ли не касались идеально очерченных бровей, и она забавно морщила курносый носик.

\- Но кто ты? – опять спросил он, очарованный маленькой обормоткой.

\- Я – Кирби, - снова хихикнула она и лаконично пояснила. – Я из возможного будущего.

\- Чьего будущего? – осторожно поинтересовался Северус.

\- Твоего. И моего папы.

\- А кто твой папа? – не удержался он от вопроса, живот неприятно скрутило от предчувствия.

\- Ты, глупенький, - она улыбнулась. – И Гарри Поттер.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что в одном из вариантов будущего, у нас с Поттером есть ребёнок? – с недоверием уточнил Мастер зелий.

Она кивнула, но потом нахмурилась.  
\- Но только если ты попытаешься.

\- Попытаюсь? Попытаюсь что?

\- Чувствовать. Любить. Жить.

Он вздохнул.  
\- Значит, вот зачем ты сюда явилась. Показать мне семейную идиллию?

Девчушка покачала головой.  
\- Нет. Я просто доказательство того, каким может быть твоё будущее. Но ещё я покажу тебе другие возможные варианты.

Снейп усмехнулся.  
\- Ну хорошо, веди. Я должен знать, к чему приготовиться.

Кирби неодобрительно посмотрела на него, но он постарался не принимать это близко к сердцу.

\- Ну, идем, - так они и поступили.

Северус очутился на улице. Было холодно. С озера дул ветер, а небо затянули тучи. Он услышал всхлипы и медленно повернулся. Мастер зелий ожидал увидеть… ну, вообще-то он не знал, чего ждать, но точно не был готов увидеть себя, тихо плачущего перед надгробным камнем. Он обошёл могилу, чтобы взглянуть на надпись, и его сердце сжалось. «Гарри Джеймс Поттер». Конечно.

Северус указал на развернувшуюся перед ним сцену.  
\- Почему? Как? – у него даже не получались полные предложения. Кирби запрыгнула на надгробье и уселась там, болтая ногами. Снейп едва подавил порыв сдёрнуть её и отшлёпать за неподобающее поведение.

\- В канун Рождества, - произнесла она безразличным тоном, - он покончил с собой. Весь вечер перед этим он перебирал принадлежащие ему вещи, распределяя, что кто получит в качестве прощального подарка, а потом спустился вниз, чтобы загадать под ёлкой свое традиционное рождественское желание. То же желание с тем же результатом, - от равнодушия в ее голосе Снейпа пробрала дрожь, жутко было слышать подобное от такой малышки. – Он дождался, когда пробьёт полночь, и выпил целую бутылку снотворного зелья. 

Снейп закрыл глаза. Кирби усмехнулась.

\- Оно сработало безотказно, - произнесла она, рассматривая свои ногти, - ведь, в конце концов, - девочка поглядела на Мастера зелий, - именно ты его приготовил. – Северус вздрогнул, будто она дала ему пощёчину. – Его похоронили здесь. В конце концов, это место было его единственным настоящим домом. Сюда приходят туристы, чтобы поглазеть на последнее пристанище спасителя мира. Ради которого никто не потрудился поднять задницу и спасти его.

Снейп открыл глаза и уставился на Кирби.  
\- А ты законченная маленькая стерва! – гаркнул он.

Она ухмыльнулась.  
\- Это я в папу, - и лукаво наклонила голову.

\- Ясно. Значит, я – ублюдок, - она радостно кивнула, но Северус предпочёл это проигнорировать. – Почему я… - он указал на своего плачущего двойника, раскачивающегося из стороны в сторону. 

Кирби закатила глаза.  
\- Потому что ты его любишь, пап. Потому что в данном будущем ты не понимал этого, пока не взял на руки его холодное безжизненное тело. Знаешь, именно ты его нашёл, - услужливо добавила она. Северус опять вздрогнул. – Ты пошёл на его похороны, но плёлся, прячась, в самом конце. Только когда все разошлись, ты подошёл, чтобы попрощаться… и признаться, что любил его. Я бы сказала: не прошло и полгода, - сказала она, пожимая плечами.

\- Тебя никто не спрашивает, - процедил профессор.

Она лишь усмехнулась.  
\- Прости.

Вздохнув, Северус опустился на землю и уставился на самого себя.  
\- Почему он так поступил? – тихо спросил он.

Кирби пожала плечами и плюхнулась рядом.  
\- Это ты мне скажи, пап. Именно ты потратил целую ночь, изучая его жизнь.

Снейп опустил голову.  
\- Но почему я? – прошептал он. – Зачем этот не-совсем-сон понадобилось показывать именно мне? Да, я л-люблю его. Думаю, по крайней мере, это я могу признать. Но не могу представить, что он чувствует то же самое ко мне.

Кирби вздохнула.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? Ты же никогда не спрашивал.

\- Всю жизнь я обращался с ним самым отвратительным образом, малышка.

Кирби рассмеялась.  
\- Чего папочке не занимать – так это понимания. Он всегда знает, почему ты так поступаешь, лучше всех на свете понимает, что ты чувствуешь. Ему хорошо известно, что такое одиночество и боль. Он умеет видеть сквозь маску. Может, он любит тебя, может, нет. Не мне говорить тебе об этом. Но могу сказать, что ты пожалеешь, если не попытаешься выяснить.

\- Я знаю, как он собирается покончить с собой, - внезапно с воодушевлением сказал Снейп. – Я могу его остановить! Мне не обязательно изливать ему душу, я просто спасу ему жизнь!

Кирби закатила глаза.  
\- Чудесно. Сохранишь ему жизнь насколько? На день? На неделю? Может, на год? До следующего Рождества? Когда одиночество переполнит его снова и он вновь попытается наложить на себя руки, а тебя рядом не окажется? – она вздохнула. – Пап, тут легко отделаться не получится. Здесь нужно долгоиграющее решение. Весь вопрос в том… может, у тебя кишка тонка? – Снейп нахмурился, услышав подобное, а Кирби улыбнулась до ушей. – Это у меня тоже от папули. От второго.

\- Ладно, я всё понял, - вздохнул он.

\- Значит, ты попробуешь? – жадно спросила девчушка. – Потому что мне очень хочется родиться!

Снейп пристально посмотрел на неё.  
\- А кто тебя, собственно, родил? 

Кирби невинно захлопала ресницами.  
\- Ты за временем следишь? Нам пора! Пап, я тебя люблю!

И он опять очутился в собственной кровати.  
\- Маленькая негодяйка, - пробормотал Северус. 

Он резко сел и посмотрел на будильник. 11:50.   
– Черт подери! - выругался Снейп. Спрыгнул с кровати, судорожно натянул штаны, с которыми уже сегодня сражался, и принялся искать ботинки. Быстро их найти не получилось, он ещё раз ругнулся, и выскочил за дверь босиком. Когда часы начали бить полночь, Северус был в центральном коридоре. 

На мгновенье его сердце едва не остановилось, но зельевар понёсся со всех ног и ворвался в Большой зал как раз в тот момент, когда Гарри подносил бутылочку к губам.

\- Гарри! Нет! – закричал он, спеша по проходу. Гарри замер, в замешательстве глядя, как к нему мчится Снейп. Едва сумев остановиться возле юноши, Северус выбил бутылочку у него из рук.

На их глазах серебристая жидкость разлилась по полу, просачиваясь сквозь маленькие трещинки в камнях. Гарри поднял голову - в его глазах стояли слёзы.  
\- Почему? – выдохнул он. 

Снейп опустился на колени и обнял его. Юноша на мгновенье напрягся, а потом обмяк у него в объятьях. Северус крепко держал Гарри и укачивал его, пока худенькое тело юноши сотрясалось от рыданий – совсем недавно ему так хотелось сделать это.

\- Всё хорошо, Гарри, - прошептал он, - ты больше не одинок. Ты никогда больше не будешь один. Они слышали тебя, хороший мой. Они слышали тебя, каждый год. И никогда о тебе не забывали. Ни один из них. И они ответили тебе, Гарри. Они тебе ответили. 

Гарри отстранился, вытирая глаза рукавом.  
\- Как?.. – изумленно спросил он.

Северус лишь улыбнулся.  
\- Я просто знаю. Может, однажды я тебе расскажу. Когда мы будем старыми и седыми… но все ещё вместе. Потому что я не отпущу тебя, Гарри Поттер. Я видел своё будущее без тебя. И не хочу такого будущего.

Юноша посмотрел ему прямо в глаза со смятением и надеждой во взгляде.  
\- То есть ты… 

Снейп еле сдержал нервный смешок.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - сумел произнести он. – И всегда буду любить. Я знаю - ты, может, не чувствуешь то же самое, но я сделаю всё от меня зависящее, чтобы однажды это изменилось. И даже если у меня не получится, я хочу, чтобы ты знал: я всё равно буду тебя любить.

У Гарри в глазах опять заблестели слёзы.  
\- Тебе не нужно ждать, - заикаясь, выдавил он. – Я влюблён в тебя с пятого курса.

Северус смахнул непослушную чёлку с ярко-зелёных глаз и улыбнулся. Нагнувшись, он легонько поцеловал Гарри. Тот застонал и крепче прижался к нему. Поцелуй стал глубоким, юноша ласкал тонкие губы Северуса, пока тот не позволил его дерзкому язычку проникнуть внутрь. Объятье стало еще крепче, наслаждаясь близостью, возлюбленные гладили, ласкали друг друга, обнаруживая тайные местечки. Когда, наконец, поцелуй прекратился, слёз уже не было.

\- Ты уверен? – спросил Гарри.

Северус кивнул.  
\- Окажешь ли ты мне честь сопроводить меня в мои комнаты? – прошептал он.

Гарри улыбнулся, и его широкая яркая улыбка изгнала последние остатки тьмы из сердца Северуса.

\- Да.

Они поднялись, всё ещё держась за руки, и направились к выходу. Уже за порогом Северус оглянулся, чтобы еще раз взглянуть на то место, где полностью переменилась его жизнь. Там стояли улыбающиеся Лили, Сириус и Кирби. Сейчас они были прозрачными, словно марево - совсем не такие, как предстали перед ним в подземельях. Сириус обнял Лили, щекой касаясь рыжеволосой головы.

Вокруг них прыгала и вертелась Кирби, и даже когда закрылась дверь, Северус слышал ее писклявый голосок:  
\- Я появлюсь на све-е-ет. Я появлюсь на све-е-ет.   
__________________  
*Яичный коктейль (eggnog) - спиртной напиток из сырых взбитых яиц, молока и т.д. 

КОНЕЦ

Январь 2007


End file.
